fallenlondonfandomcom-20200215-history
Raising Connections
General Note For most factions, the Connected quality has been retired. A list of factions that still use the Connected quality: * * * * * See Raising Favours for the factions that have been converted to the new Renown/Favours system. Introduction This guide lists the best repeatable methods in London for raising Connected values for characters whose major qualities are 100 or more. Connected: The Duchess *For the first 10 levels only, you can Meet servants of the Duchess. *Publishing poetry in praise of the Duchess at the Palace gives 10 CP Duchess and 22 CP Bohemian which is best for grinding. *''Cards: Freeing a boxed cat gives 15 CP. Connected: The Widow *For the first 10 levels only, you can Meet some of the Widow's agents. *For levels 10-19, you can use the O'Boyle's Practical Primer in the Various Languages of Nippon, Tartary, Cathay and the Princedoms of the Raj. *Any option under Working for the Widow in Spite provide some CP on success, but different options are available, depending on the Airs of London *The best option is Attend an audience with the Gracious Widow (if the Airs of London value is 33-67), which gives 10 CP Widow and 36 Jade. Connected: Benthic and Connected: Summerset *Progressing through Term Passing... during Featuring in the Tales of the University at exactly 5 opens up ample variety of storylets to gain these connections (cf. guide). *For levels 1-19, you can use the Endowment of a University Fellowship. *Helping A colleague with a problem gives 40 Cryptic Clues and 5 CP Benthic and Summerset. *If you already passed Level 5 of Featuring in the Tales of the University, then success on Make your peace with Dr Orthos option at Term Passing 7 will give 10 CP Benthic and Summerset, along with 10 CP Society and 10 CP Bohemian. *Donating the finds from pursuing an Archaeological Expedition to either Benthic or Summerset awards CP based on the treasure's value. This, however, is generally a bad deal. *Completing A Tale of the Future! at the Empress Court gives 10 CP Benthic, 10 CP Summerset and 50 CP Bohemian. Connected: The Masters of the Bazaar *The best way to gain this Connection is to progress through story as Master's worker - Suggest he take a more material view on The Loquacious Vicar's Great Work';' Confront Unfinished pair for Mr Pages';' Follow Mr Wine's order against F.F. Gebrandt';' Betray the Cheesemonger to the Masters of the Bazaar';' Frame innocent scholar for murder and have no guilt';' and such. *Siding with Masters (any of the two) at the conclusion of A Survivor of the Affair of the Box will gain Master's favor. *It can also be raised to the same cap less efficiently by those who possess an Invitation to the Temple Club and 2500 Romantic Notions. *You can gamble your connection through ...an incognito Master? option, but the (actual) odds are against you. *Cards'': A libraryette for Mr Pages lets you either trade 10,000 Proscribed Material and 50 Jade for 1 CP Masters and 10 Appalling Secrets, or 20 Collated Research, 80 Touching Love Stories, 5 Blackmail Material and 5 Uncanny Incunabula for 3 CP. The Proscribed Material is worth 400 echoes while the assorted items are worth 375; the latter option is therefore more than three times as cost-effective. To draw the card, you must have at least 100 Proscribed Material, and Connected 10 or less. *You can work at Mr Wines' Revels - As hired help. At the end of this work, Mr Wines will present 1 CP of Masters of the Bazaar, but no more than one level. This is only for those with no Master connection at all. Category:Faction Guides